Heero's Plight
by mangagurl125
Summary: When Heero gets home from a mission, all he wants to do is relax. Little did he know his mission followed him home. The events that followed caused him to answer to himself what it was he really felt for his best Friend.


Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Warnings: First time fic, shonen ai, slight OOC

**Heero's Plight**

If any of the Gundam pilots were to check on the couple occupying the living room of their home, they would say that the occupants were finally receiving that has been long overdue. Closer inspection would show that, while not tight like a coiled spring ready to bounce, both could still do a relaxing hot bath and a good body massage; the dark-haired one more so. While to the untrained eye it would seem as though he was relaxed, reading a book and holding his smaller lover as the other slept against him. The other boys who shared the house with this particular couple though, could see this was not the case however much they may wish it were.

The feelings one could read from looking in on the pair were protectiveness and caring that shouted strongly from the Japanese youth reading. Only his fellow housemates and friends could understand the depth at which it truly ran. Only those in the house knew the reasons that formed these feelings to come out so strong for his resting lover.

Heero sat on the soft cushioned couch staring into the pages of his book as though looking for an answer to something. Periodically his would tighten his left arm that lightly held a slumbering Duo, who was tucked away from the cold winter falling outside and the pain that lingered over from the recent events this past month, into a hug. Earlier on Heero had draped Duo's favorite wool blanket over his lover's sleeping form. Heero didn't worry about the cold for himself though. He was still wearing the white turtleneck sweater Duo had tossed at him to wear earlier in the day, along with the added heat that was radiating from the both of them.

A few minutes prior, Heero had pulled Duo's recently washed, free chestnut strands and carefully pulled them into a loose ponytail that now draped over the Deathesythe pilot's shoulder. He knew Duo felt his movement by the small smile that was still adorning his cherubic face.

Finally giving up the pretense that he was reading the book in front of him, Heero Yuy dropped said item and let fall to the foot of the couch as he brought his lover's lean body closer to him. Careful so as not to disturb his koi, he wrapped both of them in the wool blanket and shut his own eyes as he thought back to the recent events passed this last month. Yes it was what finally caused he and Duo to get together; demo the price paid for this to happen was hefty.

**(One-Month Ago)**

It was late. It was the time of night that the moon was at its highest, or rather, would have been had it not been so stormy this time of year. The rain had stopped for now, but Heero wasn't sure when it would start up again and decided he would rather be home before it happened. He was almost home now. In fact, he could see the lights on in certain parts of the house indicating the others were all up still. He was also well aware that the others had set up some type of schedule to keep a lookout for his return. They always set one when one or two of them are gone on a mission for more than a week. Although the wars were now over, the five Gundam pilots had people who took it upon themselves to extract revenge against the boys for their doings in the wars. The majority left them alone figuring that under Lady Une's command as Preventers, they would be sure to keep control of their actions. Heero, for his own part, made sure to not harm permanently any of the fools who pushed him too far. The one time he did was in defense of Duo who had been cornered by a few junior rank co-workers whose intents were to force themselves upon the boy who was trying to find a way to get out of the situation without harming the others.

Heero growled at the memory before clearing his head. As he ascended up the driveway to the home he shared with his four fellow pilots, he watched as a curtain from the living room window was quickly closed before the opening of the front door followed a moment later and a figure ran out full pelt towards him. But before he could yell at his unmindful comrade, he was thrown back a couple of steps due to the added weight of his amethyst-eyed friend who was wrapped around his front and hold onto him like there was no tomorrow. He sighed to himself in defeat. He would wait to scold Duo when they were both safe in inside their home, locked safe inside with his own made locks and surveillances.

Readjusting the new weight that surrounded him, Heero wrapped an arm around Duo's slender waist and gave the happy self-proclaimed Shinigami a disproving "Hn."

Duo smiled brightly at him before resting his head against Heero's shoulder. "Really now Hee-chan. You have been gone for almost three weeks without so much as word to let us know things were okay. Then on top of that you come home later than expected, so of course I'm going to be exuberant that you're back!" Heero wanted to shiver when he felt Duo's breath brush against his neck. Duo's voice quieted as he continued. "You're my best friend. And even if I want to believe that just because the wars are over we're safe, I know we aren't. I don't want to lose you because some fanatics got it in their heads to kill us off in an act of revenge."

This was one of the times Heero got truly annoyed with his longhaired friend. Here he was, preparing to scold the smaller pilot when said person opens his mouth and says something incredibly sappy yet very heartwarming. It _almost_ made him forget the need to berate him.

As soon as Heero had gotten them both inside and locked the door, he gently dislodged Duo from his person and checked around him to make sure everything was still in its place before getting a firm hold of Duo's right arm and leading the more petit boy into the living room. Lucky for him, the other three pilots were there already. By the Cheshire Cat grins sporting Wufei and Quatre's faces, and the twinkling laughter in Trowa's emerald eyes, Heero understood that they knew just what Duo had done. Grunting, he let go of Duo's arm and ignored the weird tingling he felt after no longer touching Duo's soft skin. He shoved those feelings aside for the time being, resorting to think about them later on in the privacy of his bed. Right now though, he needed to chastise the seemingly careless group of four before him.

"I would like one of you to explain to me your reasons as to why exactly you all felt it necessary to disregard the safety perimeters that we agreed upon before moving in here, just to greet me a few moments before I came inside?"

A part of him was pleased to note Duo looked chastened enough that he would be more careful from now on, but the other part was annoyed to see the other three still looked like the cat who ate the canary. It was a surprise to him however that Quatre was the one to speak up for the group.

"Oh just relax Heero! All of us had been worried for you, Duo more so than the rest of us. He became increasingly nervous after Lady Une came by last week stating that if something had gone wrong Duo was to go in undercover and find you and then finish the mission. We were all upset over that particular news. So when we spotted you coming up the driveway, we told Duo to use that pent up energy to go and greet you. We had done a sweep of the place just before you got here." Quatre's smile in another direction, caused Heero to follow and his eyes met the sight of Duo who was looking unusually embarrassed about something he didn't quite understand.

For one of the few times in his life, Heero was actually glad to have rid the men in this last mission before leaving for home. Imagining Duo there caused his stomach to quaver, giving him the urge to toss whatever contents he had sitting in his stomach out. This was yet another feeling he was going to have to think about later on in concern of Duo. "Lady Une should have read my report fully. The one I last sent to her was last week and I had mentioned that others in the higher ups were beginning to suspect my true intentions. I had also left a note to her stating I was going to have radio silence for the rest of my undercover stat until complete." Wufei shook his head before Heero could go on. His attention now on his Chinese companion. "I believe Lady Une's cause of concern was due to more than your radio silence. Apparently key people that you were to talk with began to show up dead or showing signs of brainwashing. The Commander was more concerned for your safety because she knows just as well as the rest of us do that you tend to ignore you own needs regarding personal safety."

Heero became amused despite the seriousness of the conversation. Duo's head was bobbing up and down threatening to disconnect in order to show his agreement with their black-haired, justice-driven friend. He understood their relief of his returning home unharmed; he felt it himself many times when it was one of the others. But that didn't dismiss them of their careless actions. "I understand you guys, demo next time be sure to _wait_ until I am at least inside before accosting me."

He hid a smirk when the four pilot-turned-Preventers before him sighed in relief. He too was glad to finally be home. Lady Une had given him the undercover mission three weeks prior and the longer he was there, the more suspicious his contacts and suspects became of him. It hadn't been until the last week of the mission that Heero had to start taking lives of those in charge. He also hadn't been found out until earlier this morning. But by then it had been too late for the few remaining bosses to try anything against him. He had them marked for death, and by early afternoon, they were. None of them stood a chance against the "Perfect Soldier."

Shaking his head so as to rid those thoughts for the time being, he began to listen to the discussion that was going on at the moment about how to spend their free day tomorrow now that they had their fifth member back. Well, it was more like Wufei and Duo were arguing about what to do while Quatre was playing the in-between to keep the two from going at it there in the living room and Trowa just sitting there watching with amusement in his eyes. All in all, it was a normal every day occurrence for this odd family of five. Something that, for once, pleased Heero greatly. It had _really_ been a tough mission this time. A sense of normalcy was good every once in a while.

"We're taking Hee-chan there and that is final Wuffers!" Quatre stopped Wufei from answering Duo's bold remark with a gleam in his aqua eyes. "I agree with Duo on this actually Wufei. Besides, Duo has been patient since Heero's absence to go there. It will be relaxing enough for Heero to enjoy it and the rest of us to have some fun after being hidden away the majority of the past three weeks." This caught Heero's attention. The guys were usually kept busy at Headquarters when he was gone for more than a few days on a mission. Did the Commander know and understand the dangers of the mission after all? It would have been obvious if Heero didn't show up to work with the others after a few days. Whatever, he'll get the answers out of Duo later when they retired to their shared bedroom.

A few hours later, as they were preparing for bed, Heero decided it was time for him to get a few answers from his roommate. "Duo?" Said boy turned after pulling his nightshirt on and smiled curiously at his chocolate haired friend. "Hai daijabou?" The true concern glowing from those violet orbs washed over Heero. More strange feelings for him to think over; great. "Daijabou. What exactly did Quatre mean by his comment earlier this evening?" Duo's face showed his confusion for a few moments before breaking back out into a grin in understanding. "Oh that! Commander Two-face called us into her boring ole office the day after you left and told us that, " Heero let a small smile cross his face when Duo mimicked the Commander and amazingly pulling it off really well. "Under iie circumstances are we to leave the house for and reason unless in case of an emergency until A- She called us in or B- You returned home!'

I am glad that it was option B that allows us to leave the house finally." Heero smiled openly now. He was amused to see that unusual flush creep across Duo's face though. He understood its return a moment later. "I…I really missed you Hee-chan. We hadn't heard a word from you since you left and then Une came by and her concern just caused my own to jump ten-fold from where it was before she came over. You're my best friend Heero Yuy, so don't go dieing on me any time soon you hear!" Heero felt one of those weird feelings pass through him, stronger now than ever before. He sent the Deathesythe pilot a genuine smile before the other boy turned to use the adjoined bathroom to finish preparing for bed.

It wasn't until after Duo had gone in the bathroom that realization was quickly coming to the Wing's pilot. The dots were finally connecting into a picture that was getting more focused as revelations of his feelings for Duo showed up. When Heero would find Duo adorable, or when Duo would dress in form-fitting clothing why his body would react, when the long-haired pilot would touch him for longer than necessary but wasn't obvious, or the way his voice sounded when calling him 'Hee-chan'. Heero was _falling_ for Duo, was falling in love with his best friend. 'Oh Kami-sama! Nani…nani am I going to do? _I'm falling in love with my best friend!_ Do I tell him? Will he or does have feelings for me in return? I know he cares for me as a friend and a family member, but maybe more?

I know he's open about that kind of relationship, he was the first to support and congratulate Trowa and Quatre's relationship.' He sat thinking, keeping half an ear open for the sounds in the bathroom. He thought back to Duo's mannerisms and his words. The way he looked at Heero, touched Heero, spoke to Heero. They all indicated one thing. 'He's always shown signs of being open to our relationship going to the next level. I just hadn't recognized the signs. His looks, touches, his secretive reasons for turning down all those who were interested and brave enough to ask him for a date. Nani yo Baka! He's been so patient, waiting for me to realize and understand both his and my own feelings. Knowing him, he would have waited silently forever. Willing to go through anything and everything to stay by my side and be near me.'

Heero heard the signs of Duo preparing to come out of the bathroom and in a fit of panic, quickly changed into his boxers and slid into bed, turning the light off on his side of the room. As he heard the bathroom door open, he forced himself to relax and allow his body to calm so he could feign sleep. He couldn't face Duo tonight; not yet. He needed to grasp and full accept his findings before confronting Duo on the issue. He would sort through it tonight, and tomorrow he will hopefully be able to talk to his little love, preferably with the others not around.

Heero was irked. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Duo alone all day. He had spent well over half the night thinking and comparing the pros and cons of them getting together before deciding to listen to his old mentor's words and just follow his feelings. But it seems that fate is against him this day. Duo was constantly around someone, and on top of that the five of them had the feeling of being watched. He didn't like the feeling and the others could tell that he was becoming more and more unsettled. They were heading over to a restaurant that Wufei had been talking to them about most of the day and had ordered them that they all try it out. As they neared the place however, the sound of a commotion going on assaulted their ears. They turned to corner and saw what Trowa and Duo murmured to the other three to be a large street brawl. The Wing Zero pilot signed for them to get into formation and cautiously lead them forward. He had a hand ready for his gun and knew the others were prepared to reach their own weapons as well. When they got closer to the brawl, they could tell something was off. Nothing too obvious, but they just _felt_ like it wasn't as they were seeing, like there was a bigger scheme being played out.

A slight noise coming from behind the group, made Heero quickly turn around, gun out, and safety cocked back. When he didn't see Duo with them, panic began to set in. His mind was quickly putting the puzzle pieces together and forming a rather disturbing image in his head. One he didn't want to admit to. Furious with himself for not being as attentive as he should have been, Heero shot passed the other three and down the street, praying to whatever higher being would hear him and he wasn't too late, that he'd be able to get to Duo in time. The others were also frantically searching for the missing self-proclaimed Shinigami. In a bout of anger, Heero slammed a fist against the side of the nearest building and hardly took notice of the now gapping hole in the side of a shopping store. He began to frantically grab random people on the street and would ask if they had seen anyone fitting Duo's description. Most were either too fearful to answer him or hadn't seen him. Those that did offered little to no information except for a select few who gave him some very promising leads. He quickly ran back to the others and they left to plan out how to find and get to Duo as quickly as possible. He spoke to the others as they drove home.

"From what I could gather out of the few witnesses, Duo was knocked out somehow, drugged by a dart most likely, which would explain the lack of fighting on Duo's part. Anyways, they saw him out like a light and a older man carrying him around the corner into a car and took off, which explains the noise I heard earlier. I'll sketch the more details I have of the person; demo by the sound of it, I think I may know who it is that took our Shinigami. And if it is him, he is going to die a most painfully slow death when I get my hands on him."

Despite the found knowledge that yes it was who Heero thought it was and finally told the others that it was one left over from his mission who was thought to have been dead by all minus apparently the guy and the top boss, they could find no trace of where Duo might be. It has now been two weeks going on three and Heero was driving himself crazy looking for any kind of lead that would bring him to his lost koibito. The others too were worse for wear. They were forced to ask help from Lady Une when she became suspicious of them all calling in ill for five days straight. She too was running herself in circles because, despite her actions and hard demeanor, she had a large soft spot for the Gundam pilots, Duo specifically. He was able to touch her in ways that no one could understand. He was something of a son to her, and to have him go missing was a brilliant red light for those who knew him.

A beep on his computer caused a dozing Heero to wake and become alert in an instant. When he realized the beep was his computer, he dashed off the bed and over to the desk and sped read through his new information. He yelled for the others when he realized just what it was that was sent to him. The attachment was a video. And when the other three came in looking just as disheveled as he looked, he had them surround the screen and began to play the video.

It was Duo, chained up against the wall looking ill and fatigued. Heero heard Quatre call out to their missing member in surprise. Heero was extremely concerned. Duo wasn't moving too much, in fact, he was acting as though he were doped up with more drugs. Growling low in his throat, he began searching the surroundings, looking for any signs of familiarity. He knew the others were doing the same. He watched helplessly as someone moved in on the video and stood in front of Duo. Anger began to radiate from him when the said man slapped Duo awake and began to taunt the longhaired boy with things unknown. Something else happened just then. The man pressed some sort of button. It wouldn't have been obvious had the after effects not been so glaringly so. Duo's who body lurched forward, and Heero and the others could tell that, despite there being no sound, Duo was crying out in pain. It was at that moment the others realized just how small Duo really was. Because of his background, they knew Duo was thin. He always had been and most likely always will be. He was also now the shortest of the group. His lack of nourishment had finally caught up to the L2 pilot. He was a good two inches shorter than Quatre who had only reach 5'6. Wufei and Heero, despite their Asian background, managed to reach 5'10. And Trowa was the giant of the group having reached 6'1. Duo had always appeared bigger than he really was and now that they could see it clearly, the differences between his form two weeks ago and now was easily seen.

His ribs were clearly seen, showing he was being starved. His shirt had been removed along with, Heero growled dangerously, his pants. His boxers were still on, but that didn't comfort them any. Heero could see bruises covering his best friend's form except for his face. Duo's face seemed to be the only thing left untouched. Heero gasped, as did the others, when Duo in a moment of sobriety from the drugs being pumped into his body, looked up directly into the recording camera, and mouthed something. Something that only Heero and the others would have been able to understand. After that Duo was once again lost in the drugs fighting them best he could in the situation. Heero heard the others murmuring to the boy on the video, giving him their strength. It didn't matter who got in his way now. In a moment of clarity, Duo had given the answer to his whereabouts. Heero knew exactly where the Deathesythe pilot was and he was not going to stop for anything until the man on the video was dead and Duo was safe back in his arms.

Hours later and four angry pilots-turned-Preventers were using all the stealth they possessed to reach the rundown building that Duo was being held in. Quatre stayed outside so he could be sure to be ready to bring the car up the hill at a moment's notice. Heero himself planned to go after the bastard that took Duo and do all he could to hurt him before Une got there. She was well aware where they were at and had threatened Heero that under iie circumstances is he to kill the man. She did say that any shape he was in before reaching him was duo to self-defense from Duo before the drugs in his body could completely override his control. He couldn't wait to confront the piece of shit.

He found him. The rat bastard had lead him to his Duo. It came as a shock to see how much worse Duo's condition had gotten since the video. His body was barely holding up against the wall, the restraints being the only things holding him up. Marks that looked to be like whip lashes covered both of his otherwise milky thighs. A rod protruded from the wall as well, sticking out so that it hit Duo's back. Closer inspection showed it to be an electric rod of some sort and Heero realized what it was that caused Duo to convulse in the video. He heard Trowa and Wufei come towards him from the opposite side and motioned for them to wait and listen in so they could take the scum by surprise and hopefully keep Duo from any more harm.

"Well well my delicious looking pilot. We both know I sent that Video to your comrades. I want to know what you really told them. I know you told them something. I bet you were asking them to save you. I watched you all that day. Watched how the five of you interacted and how they always constantly surrounded you. I thought I may not get the chance to have my revenge against him after all, demo, then I got the idea of that little street brawl." Heero growled when he heard Duo yelp in surprise. Looking in made him wish he had Wing with him still. The man was playing with Duo's hair and caressing his face as if he were a lover. "I saw the looks you gave that bastard who killed all my associates and my lover. I have to admit that he probably didn't know the head boss of the whole Underground operation was my lover, demo that doesn't excuse him of what he did. He took my most important person, my reason that helped me through the wars. And now he's gone." The man grew angry and slapped Duo across the face; hard. That was there queue to have Quatre get the car and for them to rescue Duo. The next fifteen minutes, were one of the longest most hateful ones in Heero's life. He had gone lost in his rage and it was only the broken voice of Duo that brought him back to the present. He had left the mostly dead man on the floor and gently took Duo from Trowa's arms before leading them out to where Quatre had the car running and ready for them. He vaguely remembered seeing Lady Une and company trek inside, but had dismissed it as inconsequential. His only concern at the moment was to get Duo to Sally and have him healed.

The next two weeks were some of the shortest yet longest days in Heero's life. Duo had some type of allergic reaction to the drug that had been doused in him. Sally explained that the drug had cause a rare allergic reaction to happen in his nerve system. Duo had to go into therapy everyday to keep his body from locking up, as a body is prone to do if in Duo's situation. Although it helped that G's medaling had saved Duo from dying or living disabled. Sally told them that Duo's body had mostly recovered from his two-week abuse. The only thing he still had trouble was sleeping at night, which they later found a remedy for, and eating. They were all told to watch Duo's eating habits carefully, because for the next couple of months, his appetite was going to fluxuate based on how active he is throughout the day. The last day that Duo was to stay in the hospital before Sally would allow him to go home, Heero had kicked the others out and told Duo they needed to have a long talk. Two and a half hours later the other pilots were congratulating the new couple for finally getting together. Heero couldn't help but smirk when Duo blushed prettily due to a comment from Wufei. He grabbed his kiobito's hand and smiled lovingly at him before all traces of a smile were gone and Heero herded the others out with him giving Duo time to rest before dinner.

He and the others didn't venture far. Just enough so that they gave Duo some quiet but close enough that if anything was wrong they would be there in a moment. Although Une had come in and talked for a few hours with Duo, she still wanted detailed accounts from the other four as well, subtly telling Heero to omit his last part of the mission. She didn't want to explain why the suspect was almost dead due to Heero's lover being hurt. Heero nodded and did as asked, sending his in through e-mail. There wasn't anything that would tear him from the hospital at the moment and even Lady Une understood. The hospital staff quickly became used to the unofficial resident who washed, slept, and ate with Duo. There was no way he would let something like that happen on his watch again. Especially now that Duo agreed to be his boyfriend.

When dinner arrived, four hungry pilots and a not so much Duo were talking quietly and discussing what they were going to do at home the next day. Quatre made sure to point out that despite Duo being allowed to go home, he was still going to need as much rest as possible. If he needed sleep even if they were in the middle of doing something, Duo was going to rest. All but said person agreed and enjoyed the growing spirits that were returning to Duo since his captivity. Heero's presence seemed to help in that factor as well. Apparently Duo was able to sleep much easier when Heero was in the room with him and watching over him. Heero easily saw the factors were favorable to their growing relationship and was happy to do anything that would keep Duo's nightmares away. He had heard from Duo before what it was he dreamed about, the things from his past. He didn't know how his ochibi could stay sane after facing all he had. However nothing could compare to the feelings he had when with Duo. They may argue once in a while, but they were together now, and for Heero that was all that mattered to him.

**(Present time)**

Heero was awakened from his thoughts to a very delicious feeling of his fey's full lips sliding against his own. He hummed with delight as the kissed deepened. He tasted Duo and brought his hands up to Duo's waist, caressing the skin that he found between the hem of Duo's shirt and pants. A mewl from his beautiful lover caused him to smile into the kiss. He pulled back and gently pushed some of Duo's bangs out of his violet eyes. "Hello to you to Koi. You slept well then I gather?" Duo smiled shyly at him. "Hai although I have to say I could really get used to waking up on top of you, you know. I haven't rest so well for a long time love. " Heero smirked up into his Shinigami's eyes and kissed Duo softly before sitting them both up. "I think I would enjoy that as well, demo for now, let's go eat dinner before Trowa eats our half of the feast Quatre made for us." Duo's laughter could be heard throughout the house as they got up and made their way to dinner. 'Yes' Heero thought, 'Things may work out for the best after all.'

That's it. This is my first posted fanfic. So I would greatly enjoy C&C to help me become a better writer. Thanks!


End file.
